Dejando el amor
by CaffeineChocolate
Summary: Cuando finalmente se acepta aquel sentimiento, a veces resulta ser demasiado tarde, y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.


**Holis~ c:**

**Bueenoo primero debo aclarar que soy nueva en FanFiction y que estoy bastante nerviosa, pero ya qué, sentía que debía de subir esta...cosa extraña (?) **

**En fin, espero que les guste esta corta y humilde historia.**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

Dejando el amor

Él no sabía por qué le ocurría esto. Es decir, había escuchado que era algo normal, pero ¿por qué a él? No lo podía creer, o más bien no lo quería aceptar, es que, ¿cómo era posible que a él, a Craig Tucker, le ocurriera eso? No, no podía ser, él no podría haberse enamorado. Enamorarse, para él, era como si se le escapara una víctima un segundo antes de matarlo; en verdad no le gustaba eso. Ya tenía demasiados problemas como para preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como el amor, pero sin embargo no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Y por si fuera poco, ya la había fastidiado. Haberse peleado con Tweek, la persona a la que tanto amaba, no lo ayudaba para nada. Pero no fue su culpa, es decir, el pequeño rubio no tendría que haberse acercado a él y regalarle una sonrisa tan inocente y adorable, pues con esto logró que el mayor lo empujara levemente, pero con crueldad, ya que no quería caer rendido ante esa mirada y ante el llamado "lazo rojo", pero sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

Tweek lo miró, temblando, pero más que miedo lo que sintió fue una gran sorpresa y un fuerte rechazo, ya que éste había admirado al pelinegro desde siempre. Casi de inmediato salió corriendo, en dirección opuesta al del chullo azul, sin querer que el otro viera las lágrimas que se empezaban a deslizar por su rostro. Craig no pudo detenerlo y se sintió como un cobarde, ¿acaso iba a separarse de su mejor amigo por este tipo de sentimientos? No quería eso, en verdad no lo deseaba.

Caminó a paso lento hacia la casa del rubio paranoico, quería disculparse. Por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad, el por qué de sus extraños comportamientos hacia éste, el por qué lo ignoraba en los últimos días, pero no lo hizo y paró en seco, ya que, a lo lejos, vio aquella imagen que de haber sido posible hubiera deseado jamás presenciarla. Sólo bastó ver a su adorado rubio, arrinconado en la pared, besándose tiernamente con un azabache, muy parecido a él, cabe destacar, para que todos sus sentimientos se le empezaran a hundir.

Sintió cómo se le destrozaba el corazón poco a poco, como si se lo estuvieran apuñalando. Y sin embargo no pudo darse la vuelta, seguía observando la escena, muriéndose por dentro. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Tal vez era porque los únicos ojos oliva que él había amado, estaban posados sobre otro, pero de una manera distinta, pues estos orbes siempre lo veían con temor, en cambio ahora lo único que llegó a distinguir sobre ellos fue la pureza de un amor resplandeciente.

El cafeinómano se abrazó dulcemente con el chico del pompón rojo, levemente sonrojado, éste lo abrazó de igual manera, había deseado en secreto a aquel rubio paranoico hacía tanto tiempo, y ahora podría protegerlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos. Craig sintió una impotencia recorrerle por el cuerpo, pero supo que no podía hacer nada, Tweek era feliz, y así quería que fuese siempre. Ahora tal vez por primera vez el cafeinómano se sentiría amado.

Ya no había más que decir, simplemente el amor le había jugado una mala pasada, era sólo eso, o por lo menos eso quiso creer, aunque bien sabía que aquello no era así, no podía culpar al amor sólo por sus errores. Suspiró.

Observó por última vez a los dos juntos y sonriéndose con total sinceridad, y luego se retiró, sonriendo también, aunque ésta era más bien triste, nostálgica, melancólica. Y es que con sólo saber que no podría volver a verlo, simplemente para no lastimarlo aún más, lo destruía por completo.

El tiempo que pasó con aquel chico nervioso había durado poco, pero bien sabía que su amor duraría por siempre. Fue su culpa, su culpa por no haber querido aceptar sus sentimientos, y ahora ya era tarde, el rubio ya era de otro, y no lo reclamaría, no debía de hacerlo.

Una gota cayó por su mejilla. Podría haber sido una lágrima, o tal vez una simple lluvia que se iba aproximando por aquellas nubes negras, casi tan negras como lo estaba su corazón, pero ya no importaba, porque su alma de a poco iría desapareciendo; y es que con sólo haberlo perdido a él, lo había perdido todo.

**No sé por qué escribí esto, pero Craig se lo merece (?).**

**Espero realmente no haberlos aburrido y perdonen que sea tan cortito, fue algo que salió de la nada, ustedes ya saben.**

**Sin más me despido y bueno, tal vez los vea en otro momento si es que no me sacan a las patadas, claro :'c**

**Mucha suerte~**


End file.
